Harry Potter And The Wrath Of The Lich King
by Nebjr
Summary: Harry Potter grows up in the realm of Warcraft and is the adopted son of the Lich King. How will life turn out for him? Powerful, dark and cold Harry!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor Warcraft. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. It is also my first story so if you happen to read this story, be kind and don't flame me too much with how bad it is, okay? )

**Summary:** Harry Potter grows up in the realm of Warcraft and is the adopted son of the Lich King. How will life turn out for him? Powerful, dark and cold Harry!

**A/N: **_Italics _speech

**Bold **spells

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a dark and dreary night and the wind was howling, but that did not stop the people at Grimmauld place from having a good time. Almost all of the order was there and of course James and Lily were there, Peter Pettigrew had volunteered to babysit little Harry because he couldn't quite handle crowds without getting some kind of panic attack, while they were out at the Halloween party that was currently in full swing. They were all gathered in the rather spacious living room and they were all gathered in small groups of talking people. James, Sirius and Remus were all quite drunk and had the time of their lives while Lily was standing talking to Dumbledore. There were only two people that didn't take part in the good mood. Mundungus Fletcher was lying in a corner unconscious from all the booze he had been drinking and Severus Snape was leaning against a wall and observed the whole spectacle refusing to take part in such an "undignified event" that was going on.

"_Prongs, do you remember that one time in Hogwarts when we almost managed to put the slytherin common room on fire?_" Sirius slurred.

"_Oh? You mean the time when we fired off those gryffindor-color firecrackers to redecorate the place?_" James asked in an equally slurred voice.

"_Yup, and it was all because of Moony's intervention that it all didn't go up in flames, you're too obedient to the rules moony!_" Sirius replied while grinning madly.

"_Well someone had to keep you both from getting punished too badly_" he replied while laughing at the memory of that particular incident.

"_Oh come on, it was just a harmless joke!_" Sirius replied

"_Harmless indeed... I would hardly consider setting a whole common room on fire as harmless. What if you had been caught?_" Remus countered.

"_We would just have played innocent and James could have flashed one of his famous smiles. You know how almost all the teachers melt because they can't resist that smile!_" Sirius exclaimed.

The trio bickered back and forth in the same way and Lily let out a sigh at their childishness. She loved James but his and Sirius' childish sense of humor and pranking sometimes grated enormously on her nerves and she had to use every ounce of willpower to not go insane. She had hoped that once baby Harry was born that he would lessen up with his pranking nature but that didn't seem to be the case. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"_The protection you have on Godric's Hollow is quite adequate. Not to boast or anything but I myself put up the fidelius on that house and with the secret keeper inside and watching over Harry nothing could possibly go wrong_." Dumbledore stated.

"_Yes I know but I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen! What if You Know Who managed to overcome the fidelius?_" Lily asked, clearly not satisfied with Dumbledore's answer.

"_Lily we've been over this plenty of times already. Not even Tom is capable of breaking my wards, and even if he would get past the fidelius, I've added pretty much all the protective wards I know, and that is quite a lot if I may say so myself._" Dumbledore said.

"_Yes I know but I don't want anything to happen to Harry, and with He Who Must Not Be Named knowing half of the prophecy and targeting Harry! I'm just so worried_." said Lily

"_Yes I know how you feel. But I think you have worried enough for now. Go and have some fun, socialize and take a drink and you'll see that everything will be alright_" Dumbledore reassured her. He didn't know how wrong he was!

XxxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voldemort sat in his study in the huge Riddle manor. If his calculations were right, which they most often were, then he could safely make one more horcrux and he would have seven, the most powerful magical number. He had already created six of them and now he was going to get rid of the baby Potter so he could fulfill the prophecy and then figure out what would be fitting to hold the last part of Lord Voldemort's soul. Yes my friend... Voldemort was indeed very arrogant, proud and egocentric.

"_What if I make Harry's skull into a horcrux? I don't think so, it's not worthy of being my horcrux! I need something grand, something noble, of pure blooded history!_" He mused to himself.

You see, Voldemort didn't usually talk to himself, but with Wormtail gone he didn't have anyone to share his ideas with, not that he let Wormtail remember any of their conversations, no a simple little memory charm later and it was all safely removed. This way Voldemort didn't look all that insane and no one was able to find out what he was planning.

Voldemort took his wand and cast a wordless "**Tempus**" and the time showed in glowing green numbers before him. It would soon be eleven PM and he would soon have to go and pay his visit to Godric's Hollow. He had instructed Wormtail to come outside and tell him the secret at exactly eleven PM, and if the worthless little rat wasn't out there on time he would get rewarded with a long good Crucio for his lateness. Voldemort did not tolerate any failures, be it small or big, and even such a minor thing as coming a few seconds late would guarantee a Crucio. Voldemort just loved handing out Crucios, he loved hearing the pained screams from his victims when they collapsed on the floor before him, it was like a drug to him.

Voldemort got up from his desk and walked to the apparition point so he could leave for Godric's hollow, he was wearing black robes that were so long that they covered his feet when he walked which made it look like he was floating forwards, this was a neat trick that made him look quite intimidating, the glowing red eyes also helped in creating that dangerous and powerful look. People would normally feel terror and run from his stare alone. On his way he met one of his most loyal death eaters, a member of his inner circle in fact, who was easily recognized by his long silvery blond hair even though he had his mask on, it was Lucius Malfoy. He immediately bowed before his master and asked:

"_My lord, is it time? Will you go and remove the last obstacle that could stand in your way?"_

"_Yes Lucius, tonight the "prophesied one" will die. No one will be able to stop me!" _Voldemort replied.

"_It is about time that people will give up hope and learn to fear and respect you as their lord, Master" _ Lucius said with an excited voice.

"_Yes, go and prepare the Death Eaters for a celebration, for tonight I will bring you the dead body of Harry potter" _ Voldemort hissed.

"_As you wish, Master" _Lucius said, his excitement clearly showing through his normally calm mask.

Voldemort dismissed Lucius and continued walking down the dark hallways until he finally reached the apparition point. "_Finally the time to ascertain my victory has come" _he thought to himself. And with that last thought he disappeared with a silent "pop"

XxxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wormtail was getting very nervous when the time neared 11 PM, he was literally shaking with anxiety. He had very conflicting emotions regarding his coming actions but it was fear that was the strongest one by far. He didn't want to betray James and Lily, he loved them as his own family, they had always been nice to him and James was the first real friend he ever had, but his fear of Voldemort had always been in control of him. He had first joined the Death Eaters when he had been promised power and glory, but when he noticed that he would never get any power nor glory it had been to late to turn back. If he betrayed Voldemort then he would most certainly die a very long and painful death and he feared death beyond everything else. He like so many people didn't want to die and that was the main factor to why he was now pacing nervously inside Godric's Hollow glancing at the clock every now and then. He looked at the clock one last time before he let out a shaky sigh and donned his Death Eater robe and mask and went outside to wait for his master.

He had only been standing on the street outside Godric's Hollow for a couple of minutes, but it felt like a couple of hours because of the horrible weather, before he heard a quiet pop and saw the dark lord standing before him. He bowed low and crawled up to his master and kissed the hem of his robe, while saying:

"_Everything is as you planned Master."_

"_Very good Wormtail, now please tell me the secret so we can get on with it!"_ Voldemort hissed.

"_Y-yes master! Potter manor is located in 13'th Godric's Hollow"_ Wormtail stuttered out.

Voldemort saw the manor pop into view from nowhere, it was an impressive and huge manor with white marble walls and large windows, But it didn't hold a candle compared to Riddle manor in Voldemort's "humble" opinion. He took out his wand and started to analyze the protective wards on Potter manor, and he quickly found out that it was Dumbledore that had cast the wards because of their power level. He carefully started to bring down the wards so that Dumbledore wouldn't notice the intrusion and come running with his little order. After a good 30 minutes the last ward crumbled away and Voldemort stepped inside the manor with Wormtail leading the way. After a short walk he found himself in a bright blue colored nursery with lots of toys and other stuff spread out everywhere. He was so certain of his victory that he told Wormtail to go and report to Lucius that they could start the celebrations and that he would return shortly. Wormtail just bowed and quickly ran out of the building and apparated away. Voldemort looked down on the little infant that was sleeping peacefully in his bed and thought about what a pity it was for such power to go wasted. He could actually feel that Harry would have been a powerful wizard when he got older but it didn't stop him from raising his wand towards the infant and whispering **"Avada Kedavra"**. But he had not expected the green light of the killing curse rebound from Harry and go straight back into himself. Something went awfully wrong, Harry's own magic had tried to repel the harmful magic that was cast at him but it somehow connected with Voldemort and there was a large vortex of energy and a bright flash of green light. When the light died out there wasn't anyone in the room, both young Harry and Voldemort had been sucked into the vortex that had appeared.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxX

Severus Snape still stood in the corner of the living room in Grimmauld place when he suddenly fell to the floor in incredible pain that was emanating from his dark mark. Everyone in the room immediately ran over to Snape since they all knew something was wrong, the mark had hurt many times before but never to this extent. They didn't know it then but at that moment every single person with the dark mark had collapsed from the excruciating pain that came from the bond with their master breaking. After a little while the pain became bearable and Snape shakily rose to his feet. Dumbledore was the first one to reach Snape and helped him stand up while asking if he was okay.

"_I'm okay, but I think something terrible, or great has just happened. I can no longer feel the connection to you-know-who." _

"This is troubling news indeed, do you know if Voldemort had any special plans for today?" Dumbledore asked.

"_No I wouldn't know, I fear the dark lord was suspicious of my loyalties as I wasn't trusted with any important information anymore." Snape said._

Suddenly they all heard someone throwing floo powder into the fireplace and yelling "Potter manor" and they all saw lily step into the flames and disappear. When James, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore arrived at Potter manor they heard lily's screams from the nursery and they rushed there to find out what had lily so worked up. James feared for the worst and almost fainted when he saw that his fears had come true. Baby Harry's crib was empty and the magical residue from the killing curse could still be felt in the air. Lily ran over to James and clung to him as if her life depended on it while crying her heart out.

"_Dumbledore! I told you I had a bad feeling about this night! Now look what has happened, HARRY IS GONE!" T_he last part came out in a scream that made all of the rooms occupants wince, not that anyone noticed, they were all busy crying and feeling depressed over the happenings of the night. Albus face was a mask of sorrow, not for the life of an innocent no, but because the chosen one, his only weapon to defeat Voldemort, was gone and now he could only hope that Voldemort was gone too.

"_It is a great tragedy that an innocent child had to suffer but if what Severus said is true, then he took Voldemort with him and that is at least some consolation for the suffering you will have to go trough. _Dumbledore tried to console the mourning family.

"_I don't care about Voldemort or the world! All I want is my baby back with me!" _Lily screamed, and James held his wife and agreed.

"_I think it would be best for all of you to leave us alone right now."_ James managed to choke out

Remus and Sirius looked over at the openly crying pair and nodded towards them and left quietly, both of them were so shocked that all the drunkenness had instantly vanished. Dumbledore tried to say something but James just held his hand up and just pointed towards the fireplace. Dumbledore noticed that James' hands were shaking and decided that he would return later and talk to them when they had calmed down. As soon as all the guests where out of the house two things happened simultaneously, Lily broke down and fell to her knees and sobbed even worse than before while James started swinging his fists and destroying random things around him. When James calmed down he held Lily close and led her to the bedroom and they both fell into an uneasy sleep.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Somewhere in Naxxramas**

Five men stood circled around a pentagram, one at each point of the star, and chanted in an old and grotesque language. They all looked pretty much the same with black robes and long white hair and beard, but the most noticeable trait they shared was the yellowish glow around their eyes. They were trying to resurrect a powerful Lich by bringing his soul back from the twisting nether, but suddenly something went very wrong. Inside the pentagram there was a huge magical vortex swirling that grew in size until it swallowed four of the necromancers, one of them wasn't as lucky as the others since he tried to jump out of the way and only his lower-half was swallowed, and when the vortex collapsed in on itself half of him went with it. He lay there in his own pool of blood screaming when suddenly the large double doors to the chamber opened and a skeletal being floated in. It was Kel'thuzad himself that had rushed there when he heard the explosion. The sight that greeted him made him pause, it wasn't the blood and gore of the half necromancer, being a lieutenant of the undead scourge had made him very resistant to grotesque sights, but the sight of a little baby and a dead being in dark robes with green trims.

"_What has happened here?" _Kel'thuzad asked the dying necromancer.

"_S-S-Something went wrong with the ritual... Power fluctuation... vortex swallowing us all..." _And with those words the necromancer died.

Kel'thuzad floated over to the child lying on the floor and examined it. He let out a gasp when he felt the child's magic going wild trying to keep the child alive. His power was enormous for such a little infant! He quickly took the dying baby in his skeletal arms and floated away towards the teleportation area in Naxxramas not even looking back at the dead wizards on the floor.

**In the Lich-king's chamber in Azjol-Nerub**

Kel'thuzad arrived inside his King's chambers and laid the baby on the table before Arthas and told him what he knew of the baby and what had happened in the necromancy chamber. Arthas examined the baby and saw the power and potential in the little infant and immediately made his decision.

"_This child is very powerful indeed and has a very strong will to live as he survived the trip trough the twisting nether, he will become a very powerful death knight in the future._ Arthas told Kel'thuzad

"_I will send him to Mograine for training as usual then. _Kel'thuzad said.

"_No, I will raise him myself, he will be my son and heir." _Arthas said.

"_My king, are you sure about that decision? It is much hard work raising a child, especially a living being as this one." _Kel'thuzad voiced his opinion.

"_Yes I am sure, you shouldn't question my decisions if you don't want to be turned into one of my mindless minions! And the living being issue is easily solved."_ And with that Arthas laid his hand on little Harry and turned the baby into a true undead. The baby instantly started to scream and cry at the sudden pain but soon quieted down and fell asleep as his condition was stabilized.

"_Welcome, little one, to the Scourge and to my army,"_ Arthas said with a grim smile.

"_My king, what will the boy be called?"_ Kel'thuzad questioned.

"_His name will be Morsul Menethil."_

* * *

_A/N: Yay! My first chappie! It probably lacks in length but... I'm new to writing stories and because of that I will probably update slowly and the chapters wont be very long... have some mercy :P_

_Well then! Let the Flames begin! circus music_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor Warcraft. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. It is also my first story so if you happen to read this story, be kind and don't flame me too much with how bad it is, okay? )

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A courier was walking down the path of Silverpine forest on his way to Tarren mill. The message he carried was a message from Lady Sylvanas herself to her chief apothecary that resided in Tarren mill. The letter contained details of a new plague that Sylvanas herself had made to thwart the Scourge's advancement. Because of the letter's importance he had three bodyguards with him and he was a considerable fighter himself. But nothing could have prepared him for the challenge he would have to face. He was just walking along the path when suddenly he heard a gurgling noise behind him, he turned around and saw a sword sticking out through his bodyguard's throat and blood spilling everywhere. Suddenly the sword was pulled back out and the courier looked up at the smirking figure standing before him. The figure had black shoulder length hair, and wore an armor of some strange dark metal that didn't reflect much light, which made it seem almost night black, the armor was basically a breastplate, shoulder guards, wrist guards, and leg guards. Over that he wore a long black hooded cloak that hid his features. He had a sword with a serrated blade in his hand and lazily cleaned it on the fallen body.

"_One down and two to go." _The figure said with laughter in his voice.

"_We'll wipe that smile of your face!"_ and with that the two bodyguards charged at the figure while the courier tried to sneak away from the battle. But the attacker noticed this and with a wave of his arm and some muttered words icy chains shot up from the ground and constricted around the courier making him unable to move. He struggled for all he was worth trying to free himself and felt the chains loosen up a little, but while he had done this the attacker had already decapitated one of the bodyguards and was toying with the other one and taunting him.

"_Is that all you're capable of? The Forsaken sure ain't much to brag about nowadays it seems." _The attacker taunted.

This seemed to enrage the other bodyguards as he charged forward and made a slashing combo towards the attackers arms, but the attacker just dodged easily and caught the bodyguard's sword in his left hand and slashed his arm off with his sword just before he decapitated him. The attacker turned his attention towards the courier and saw that he had managed to break his bonds and was running for his life, he threw his sword and managed to hit the courier in the leg. The courier fell over in obvious pain as the sword glowed bright blue and the area around the wound started freezing over rapidly. Suddenly the attacker disappeared just to appear in front of him.

"_How do you like the power of my sword? It's called The hungering cold, the sword that is."_ The attacker asked with his lips quirked into a smile.

"_Who are you? Why are you after me?"_ the courier asked with clear panic in his voice.

"_I? I am the son of the Lich king himself! And I am not after you, I'm after that message of yours."_ And with that Morsul lowered his hood and cold green eyes met the eyes of the courier who was trembling with fear.

"_I don't know what you're talking about! I don't have any message!" _The courier said while trying desperately to get his leg into working condition again.

"_Oh don't play stupid with me! If you don't hand over that message right now I'll just crush you like I will crush the whole band of the Forsaken when the time comes! You don't think you can escape the wrath of the Lich King do you?"_ Morsul noticed the courier trying to get the sword out of his leg and gripped the handle, pulling the sword out and sheathing it.

"_I will never give you the message! It was entrusted to me by Lady Sylvanas herself! I'll never betray her!"_ The courier shouted.

"_Now look here, I'm no fan of torture and would rather get this over and done with without torture but if you give me no choice I will unleash the powers of death itself upon you!"_ Morsul threatened.

"_Oh, that's supposed to make me feel fear? Did you forget that I'm already dead?_" The courier asked.

"_You may very well be dead, but you can still feel pain, trust me, you don't want to know what my father have taught me in the fields of making people talk. But enough of this, I don't have all the time in the world you know, because you gave me a moment of humor I'll have mercy on you and kill you quickly and just take the letter from your dead body."_ Morsul stated and the courier looked at him with thankful eyes just before his world went black. Morsul found the letter and started chanting in an odd language. After what felt like forever he was done and was sweating all over but before him was a shimmering portal to Northrend.

"_Damn I really need to learn how to make those more efficiently."_ He said to himself.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the previous sixteen long years the young Morsul had been raised and trained in all sorts of aspect of magic, mostly magic dealing with death and destruction of course, weapons training had made him formidable with most kind of weapons even if he was by no mean a master with them. He had been brought up to believe in his father's view of the world and quickly became his father's right hand man. His father would often send him out for assassination missions and other small but important tasks. On Morsul's seventeenth birthday he would get a real test and if he made it he would get a high ranking position in the scourge army. It was safe to say he couldn't wait for his next birthday.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Late one evening Morsul sat in his study in the upper kingdom of Azjol-Nerub. He sat in darkness and meditated, the only light in the room was from a torch by the door, which could in no way light up the whole room, seeing as it was quite large.

Azjol-Nerub had been his home for as long as he could remember, it was kind of creepy seeing as it was built by the Nerubians, large spider looking humanoids, the lower half was spider and the upper half was humanoid. But Azjol-Nerub belonged to the Lich King now, since he had attacked and scoured out, or turned all of the Nerubians and Dwarfs that had resided there. Azjol-Nerub was a huge underground empire that consisted of the old kingdom and the upper kingdom. The scourge had only conquered the upper kingdom and sealed off the old kingdom since the old kingdom was swarming with strange and ancient creatures that were best left alone. Suddenly a shade appeared in front of Morsul with a message from his father.

"_The king has requested your presence." _came the hollow voice from the shade.

"_Tell him I will be there shortly."_ Was the short reply.

"_As you wish."_ And with that the shade faded away.

Morsul stepped out of the shadows, fastened his sword to his waist and started walking towards the door. He walked fluidly even though the armor was heavy, a trait that being undead gave him. Being an undead gave him beyond human strength and since his body wasn't alive he could not die from age or wounds, unless they separated his head from his body or totally destroyed his body.

He stepped out of his room and the two skeleton warriors that were guarding his door immediately kneeled before him. He nodded towards them and kept on going throughout the maze like halls of the upper kingdom. Even tho Azjol-Nerub was his home he still disliked it, the Nerubians had their own kind of style that no normal person really could understand, not that Morsul was normal, mind you. Soon they would move to Icecrown Citadel as they were almost done with the repairs, but for the moment, and the previous sixteen years, Azjol-Nerub had to do. When he reached his destination and entered through the double doors into his father's chambers he noticed that Kel'thuzad was present as well.

"_Well well well... what gives us the honor of your bony presence?" _Morsul said with a smile

"_Child, you shouldn't underestimate me and show me some respect!"_ Kel'thuzad bellowed, but after a moment both he and Morsul started laughing and greeted each other warmly. Arthas had watched them bicker with a knowing smile and a dangerous glint in his eyes that Morsul soon noticed.

"_Oh no you don't! You will not send me away on some rubbish mission to clean the shores of Murlocs or something again!"_ Morsul exclaimed.

"_Morsul I am your father and I know what is best for you! and if you don't want to rid us of the Murloc infestation then I happen to have a leak somewhere in the sewer pipes you could take a look at." _Arthas said with a laugh.

"_Yeah right, the son of the almighty Lich King himself, doing a plumbers work. Now that would be something for the masses to find out."_ Morsul commented.

"_While this conversation is highly amusing indeed, don't we have more pressing matters to discuss?" _Kel'thuzad politely redirected the conversation.

"_Oh, so you didn't just call me over for a chat then? And here I thought it was just a small family meeting." _ Morsul said in a sad tone.

"_Oh, it is a family meeting indeed, and there has been an grave insult done towards our bony friend since he seems to be unable to look out for his possessions."_ Arthas said.

"_Hey! Don't talk about me as if I wasn't here!" _Kel'thuzad whined in a childish voice.

"_But are you sure you are here? What if you actually just are dreaming all this? How would you know? That is a highly philosophical question indeed..."_ Morsul teased.

"_Erhm... As I was about to say... There has been a raid on one of Kel'thuzad's warehouses. While we don't particularly care about the stuff that has been looted there is one thing that was pretty valuable in there. The item in question is a stone box with a red diamond on each side. Kel'thuzad refuses to say what it contains, but it is supposed to be something of great value to him and as such I think I don't want to know what it is either._ Arthas informed Morsul.

"_You're doing it again! Stop ignoring me or I will get mad!"_ Kel'thuzad growled.

"_So... you want me to go somewhere and snatch this box and return with it? That sounds a little bit too easy... And by the way father, do you hear something odd every now and then? Sounds like a mosquito or something."_ Morsul said.

"_Yes indeed, most irritating indeed... I will get someone trustworthy on killing the mosquito as fast as I can, but for now lets just concentrate on your mission." _Arthas said barely managing to not laugh.

"_I've had it with you two! Now I'm gonna go sulk in a corner or something. BYE!"_ Kel'thuzad cried and rushed for the door. But when he reached the door he turned around.

"_Oh, and see to it that you get my box back will you child?"_

"_Sure thing old man." _Morsul said with a satisfied grin on his face. He loved annoying Kel'thuzad. At this point Kel'thuzad had already left the room and Morsul turned back to his father.

"_So where is this box located? I'll have it back in no time."_ Morsul boasted.

"_You see that is where the problem comes in. They have brought the box to the Scarlet Monastery it probably is in the High inquisitor's room." _Arthas said.

"_Oh... I am indeed powerful but I don't think I can take on the whole monastery by myself you know..."_ Morsul said.

"_I know my son, soon you will, but we can't wait for your seventeenth birthday and I don't want to send some mindless minions and all the other champions are busy with our war. No, you will make your way to the box unnoticed and take it and leave the high inquisitor's head as a replacement for it."_ Arthas said.

"_Thy will be done, father"_ Morsul bowed in respect and turned to leave the room to go check the library for some maps and other information about the Scarlet Monastery. He wouldn't go in unprepared. Being unprepared would often lead to disaster. But suddenly his father's voice stopped him.

"_Morsul, heed my words. Showing respect for me and your superiors is indeed right, but you are Morsul Menethil, the son of the Lich King, you will not bow before anyone, not even me. _

"_Yes father, I understand."_

"_Good, then you are free to go and prepare for your mission. And remember, when you enter the Scarlet Monastery you stay in the shadows and remain unseen until your mission is complete, if you are detected you either kill the one who saw you before he can raise an alarm or you get the hell out of there fast, the box ain't as important as you."_

"_Yes father, trust me, you don't have to remind me every time." _Morsul said with an irritated sigh and left the room. Arthas remained seated in his room for a while thinking about ungrateful teenagers and how he would like to beat some manners into them.

Later that evening Morsul sat in his study with books scattered around him, he had just finished planning his little trip to the Scarlet Monastery. It seemed he would have to go through the cathedral gardens and into the heart of the monastery. It was basically as far into the building as possible. It would be tough but if only he could get to the box unnoticed he would be able to do it. He could even use brute force to get out of there, but hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun had just gone down when Morsul arrived outside the monastery, he checked that all his gear was in the right place and started sneaking towards the monastery. The guards that were patrolling outside the monastery we're easy to spot since they were wearing red and white armors with the Scarlet Crusade tabard. There were only two guards standing at the entrance with an additional two patrolling the area, Morsul stayed a few minutes and checked their paths before he stealthily sneaked past the patrolling ones and stopped behind a pillar to check that the coast was clear inside the entrance. He focused for a split second and suddenly he was behind the guards in a shadowed corner inside the building. He loved "Blinking" as it was called, there were only some slight problems with it, such as that he had to see his destination and the distance couldn't be too far, but otherwise it was a stealthy means of traveling, it just required focus and willpower. If you blinked without proper focus it would either not work or give a nice light show followed with a strange noise, but he had mastered stealthy blinking a long time ago when he was just a child so this was no problem for him. Where he currently was there was only one way to go, up a large staircase with two guards stationed at the end of the stairs. He slowly walked up the stairs and saw that they lead to a large hall with four doors. He knew which door he needed to go through because of the reading he had done before, one went to the graveyard, one to the armory, one to the library and one to the cathedral gardens, he was heading for the last one. Since it was just past midnight the only light inside the monastery was from some torches that were lined with a two meters interval, this made it all to easy to just blink by the guards into some shadowy place and go on to the door unnoticed, here came a slight problem, the door was locked. He could easily have blown the door apart, and even if the Scarlet Crusade pawns had the mental capacity of a snail, I don't know how intelligent a snail is but it sure ain't fast, he didn't think they would fail to notice such a noise and that would kind of ruin the whole purpose of the mission. No, he had to go into the library first and get the key from the librarian who had his little room not far into the library building. Luckily for Morsul the library was open and unguarded all the time since some Scarlet Crusade members needed to read up on stuff at night and the books in there were spelled so they would raise all kinds of hell if someone tried to remove them without permission, so he basically just sneaked right in there and headed for the librarian's place. He was careful to avoid the few people in there who were doing some late night reading and soon came to a halt in front of the door that lead to the librarians room and thought about how he should handle this.

"_I could either wait for him to exit and just take the key from him and hope he doesn't notice, or I could just go in and kill him before he can make a sound and take the keys from him and hope they don't discover him before I'm long gone… but knowing my luck they would discover him immediately… ah whatever, guess I'll just have to rely on luck for this then, it could take forever before he comes walking by." _

He drew his sword and opened the door silently and swung his blade towards were he thought the librarian would be sitting, only to have the sword hit the empty chair, the librarian weren't even in his room.

"_Damn, there went my totally awesome entrance… I just hope he doesn't notice the little cut in his chair. Well I better get going, I don't have all the time in the world. Let's see, he should have a spare key somewhere around here."_

He looked around for a minute and found the spare key in a drawer, he quickly took it and went out and closed the door behind him. He resisted the urge to whistle as he went back to the cathedral door, and once he was there he waited until there were no guards looking and silently unlocked the door and sneaked out into the cathedral gardens. The garden was a beautiful sight even though it was a moonless night the flowers and the fountains seemed to sparkle with life. He kept to the shadows and moved through the lower regions of the garden and went up the stairs to the upper regions, now here came the really difficult part of the mission. He had to get through a set of double doors which were guarded by two guards, and there were usually some praying monks inside the cathedral. He spotted the two guards by the door and quickly decided that he wouldn't be able to get past them unnoticed so his best course of action would be to take down the guards. But if he killed the guards then he would only have limited time to find the box before the dead guards were found or noticed missing. That was a problem he had to live with though and he moved along the walls until he was standing pretty close to the guards but still outside their line of sight. He waited until the guards started talking to each other and weren't looking in his direction before he stepped forth and started channeling the energies of pure death into his left hand, while he unsheathed his sword with his right. He threw the death coil towards one of the guards and as soon as it had left his hand he threw his sword towards the other one. Both the guards were to busy with their conversation to notice anything before suddenly they both fell to the ground, one had a sword protruding through his neck while the other one died immediately from the ball of death, lucky for him that he died, because the corpse started rotting and decaying as the corrupted energy spread throughout his body leaving a very grotesque corpse behind. Morsul quickly picked up his sword and cleaned it and re sheathed it, he then lifted the corpses out of the way into some bushes in a dark corner where it would take longer before anyone found them. Now he needed to get through the cathedral and take the box without being noticed, and he didn't have much time. He went to the double doors and opened one just a little bit so he could look inside, inside were four praying monks who all had their backs turned towards him. He blinked inside and left the door slightly open so he could get outside fast if he needed to. He stayed in the shadows and blinked his way through the cathedral until he came to the high inquisitor's room. His thoughts were so occupied with how easy it all had been that he didn't remember to be careful, that was the biggest mistake he did, as he opened the door and found himself staring right into the high inquisitor's eyes.

"_Who are you? What business do you have with me this late in the night?"_ She queried. Morsul was shocked at first but soon regained his thinking capabilities and decided to try and intimidate her.

"_I am death personified, and I have come for your life"_ Morsul answered in a deep cold voice that sent chills down her spine. But this may have been an error too since she made to grab her battle mace that she had conveniently placed just beside her. Morsul knew that the monks had heard their little conversation and that they probably had ran off to wake up the sleeping fighters of the Scarlet Crusade. He quickly pulled the door closed and locked it, then he drew his sword and entered a fighting stance, his weapon starting to glow with the power of frost. He reasoned that he could probably throw caution to the wind now and charged towards the high inquisitor thinking of ending the battle as fast as possible and getting out of there. But things didn't really go his way, because she quickly dodged his assault and lifted her mace and swung towards his head. He barely managed to pull his head away before the mace swooshed just an inch from his face. He slashed at her again but she just parried and managed to score a hit to his left arm, and it hurt like hell, the mace was apparently blessed with some disgusting holy magic. Morsul sneered and pulled back and let some of his real powers out. The room filled with corrupted magic which made it difficult to breathe for the high inquisitor. She watched his powerful aura with awe and asked him once more.

"_Who are you really, and what do you want with me?"_

"_I am the avenger sent by the almighty Lich King, and I am here to take your life as payment for the raid you people did to one of our warehouses!"_ With that said he stretched his arm out towards her and black flames erupted scorching her for a split second before she got up some kind of holy shield that repelled the flames. Morsul let the flames die down and looked her in the eyes.

"_You sure are persistent, and you know what? It pisses me off!"_ Morsul hissed and slashed at her with his sword, this had a little bit greater effect since the holy shield seemed to require her to concentrate quite a bit and she didn't notice the attack before it was to late. The sword went straight through the shield and cut her shoulder, which immediately froze from the frozen powers of the blade.

" _Seems like your shield only could repel shadow magic." _Morsul said with a sneer and raised his sword to decapitate her.

"_No! Please! Spare my life! Show me some mercy, Please!"_ She pleaded when she noticed that she were unable to move because of her frozen neck and shoulder.

"_Mercy is for the weak." _Was all she heard before she felt a strange and cold feeling in her neck and everything went black. Morsul cooled down and noticed the banging on the door. It seemed as if the people were trying to get in, and by the look of the door they would soon succeed. He quickly scanned the room and found the box on a bookshelf, he took it under his left arm which still hurt pretty badly from the blow but at least he could still use the arm. He then turned towards the door and tried to think of a plan, But everything seemed kind of futile since he was probably outnumbered by almost a hundred people wielding holy weapons.

"_Why do I always get into these kind of situations" _He thought with a frown. He decided that he had the largest chance if he just tried to use brute force and run for it. He threw open the door but stopped for a second when he saw all the people inside the cathedral.

"_This is gonna hurt like hell."_ He thought to himself as he gathered as much energy as possible in his sword and slashed it forward, the blast of raw frost energy was actually quite beautiful if you had time to look at it as it sent people scattering back while it passed, some unlucky people didn't get away in time and suffered from severe frostbite where it had connected with them, Morsul took the opportunity and made a mad dash forward through the opening he had created. At first the people in the room just looked at the happenings, too surprised and stunned to think clearly, but it didn't take long for them to recover and start chasing after him. Morsul felt some of their holy spells hit him but his armor absorbed most of the magical damage, he only felt the pain it caused, but pain can be ignored and that was exactly what he was trying to do while rushing for the exit as fast as he could. He made it out of the cathedral and jumped down the stairs into the lower garden but that was when he noticed that the exit was blocked by a group of men.

"_Shit they actually thought out a strategy? I thought they were to stupid to do that... I guess the saying, never underestimate an enemy, makes sense now."_ He thought while still rushing towards the blockade. He didn't have enough energy for another of those frost blasts, he still hadn't reached his magical maturity and even if he had much larger magical reserves than other people his age, he didn't have as much as an adult, that would change when he reached his magical maturity at seventeen but for now he had to think of something else. He chanced a glance backwards and saw that the others were a bit behind him, but it still wasn't more than ten seconds. He wouldn't be able to kill of the blockade before the others caught up to him and he started wondering how everything had gone so wrong. But his thoughts were cut short as he reached the blockade and had to jump to the side as they all charged at him at once. He started battling for his life and quickly dispatched one of the members of the blockade, but there were still too many left. He glanced backwards once again and saw that the other members had almost caught up with him now, things were looking really bad for him now.

"_I guess that I have to try and gather whats left of my reserves for another blast, its my only chance."_ He was getting desperate, this wasn't supposed to happen. But just as he started concentrating on building some energy he saw several of the people in front of him get ripped apart from behind. He looked up and saw around ten ghouls standing there snarling and any despair left him.

"_Father has sent some of his mindless ones to my rescue, I wonder how he knew I was in trouble?"_ He wondered before starting his sprint out of the cathedral part of the building, he knew he could leave the ghouls to battle the members of the Scarlet Crusade as a distraction as they were only mindless slaves. As he sprinted towards the exit he saw several Scarlet Crusade corpses but for almost every scarlet crusade corpse there were two ghoul corpses, the only thing the ghouls really had was diseases and sharp teeth and claws, they needed numbers to win, while the Scarlet Crusade members still had at least somewhat of a brain to think with. But the ghouls had done quite a good job at swiping away the Scarlet Crusade members who were supposed to block his way and he didn't have to fight anything on his way out from there. As soon as he came a good distance away from the monastery he put down the box and started chanting to open up a portal. When the portal was open he grabbed the box and readied himself.

"_Mission completed, It's gonna be good to get home."_ He thought as he stepped through the portal.

* * *

_A/N: Finally, there's the second chapter, hope you guys like it, if not then that's too bad. :P_

_Now to answer T.E. Rankin's question, I'm planning for him to return to England later on in the story and hope that it wont be totally out of place when it happens._

Omake: Arthas Revenge by Stefoo, the mindless beta reader

Earlier a worried Kel'thuzad was looking for his beloved kitty. "_Mr.Bigglesworth where are _you?" Kel'thuzad called out in a sad tone. "_You can't still be angry at me for refusing to clean your droppings box, right?_"

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Even earlier the same day, "_There, there Mr.Bigglesworth_" Arthas said with a wide grin across his face. "_This will teach Kel'thuzad to stop switching my porn stack with that awful slash dutch porn of his_". And if he somehow figures it out I can always blame it on Morsul. Arthas chuckled for himself as he sent Mr.Bigglesworth to the Scarlet Crusade anonymously with a note saying who he belonged to and it would be best to cleanse the cute kitty from all the darkness. That Arthas lacked a couple of brain cells was kind of apparent. The fact that he hadn't thought about how Kel'thuzad would learn his lesson, if he didn't even know who it was that had been so cruel to Mr.Bigglesworth in the first place, certainly proved it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor Warcraft. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. It is also my first story so if you happen to read this story, be kind and don't flame me too much with how bad it is, okay? )

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As soon as Morsul entered through the main gate at Azjol-Nerub a shade appeared before him and told him that his father awaited his presence immediately. Morsul just nodded his head and kept walking, thinking of how he had almost failed and what his father would say. Of all things in the world he did not want to be a disappointment to his father. His hands were almost shaking as he reached out to open the doors into his father's chambers, but he took a calming breath and decided to just get it over with, and so he opened the doors and stepped in. Arthas had been sitting at his throne gathering his thoughts when the doors opened and Morsul stepped in, not before Morsul came to a halt in front of him did he say anything.

"_My son, how would you describe the events of this mission?"_ Arthas questioned in a neutral voice that if anything, made Morsul even more nervous. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before he replied.

"_Well it all went well in the beginning, but later on everything just spiraled out of control. It would probably have become real messy if you hadn't sent those ghouls, thank you."_ Morsul managed to get out.

"_Well it is good that you know when and what you did wrong, everyone must learn from their own mistakes, but your mistakes, as my son, can have dire consequences for you and that is the last thing I want."_ Arthas explained.

"_So I'm not going to get punished for screwing up like that? And how did you know I needed help in the first place? Not that I'm not grateful, but still."_ Morsul asked.

"_I will not punish you for a little mistake, granted that it could have cost you your life, but try to refrain from being careless in the future, it wont be long before you turn seventeen, then we will let the world know and fear you and your true powers will emerge. But for now, be a little bit more careful will you?"_ Arthas said.

"_Yes father, I will. But you still haven't told me how you knew about my predicament!"_ Morsul pressed on.

"_A little bird told me."_ Arthas said with a smile.

"_A little bird you say hmm? Don't give me that bullshit! Are you spying on me?"_ Morsul asked with fake anger. Arthas just laughed.

"_No I'm not spying on you, but as I said before you went to that failure of a mission, it was the most dangerous mission you had been on so far and I just felt it necessary to take certain actions to prevent any disasters." _Arthas said with a smile.

"_Oh so you never even thought I could make it in the beginning, is that it?" _Morsul asked, feeling a bit hurt that his father didn't have faith in him.

"_I never said that. As you should know, Arthas fusion with Ner'Zhul created me, Arthas' personality and body and Ner'Zhul's wisdom, experience and power, all of it have gathered in me. My mind is far beyond anything any mortal could comprehend, I have total control over every single mindless minion that belongs to the scourge. Any normal mind would explode after getting that much information from so many sources at once. This all is to say that I had stationed some ghouls outside the monastery as a safety measure and when they heard the alarm go off I heard it too, and I sent them in to help you. But now I think you should go rest, it has been a tiresome day for both of us."_

"_I understand father. Good night and thanks for the help."_ Morsul said with relief.

"_Oh, before you leave, come over here for a moment."_ Arthas said while motioning to the floor before him. Morsul walked up to his father and then Arthas took a hold of Morsul's arm and gathered dark energy into his palm. He put his hand on Morsul's injury and it healed over almost instantly.

"_Thanks, and good night." _Morsul said with a smile. Arthas just said a quiet good night and watched as his son walked out towards his own room. Oh he couldn't wait until Morsul turned seventeen, that was the date when everything would be set in motion and the war to take over Azeroth would start for real.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**In good old England**

James and Lily were sitting in their home when suddenly Fawkes appeared before them in a flash of flames and left them a letter. The letter was from Albus Dumbledore asking them to come to his office as soon as possible to discuss some things. They went upstairs and told their son Damien that they would be leaving for a while and that he should behave while they were gone. Damien was now fourteen and would soon turn fifteen. He was currently enjoying his summer vacation but when school started he would return for his fifth year He told his parents that he would be okay and then returned to writing a letter to his friend. James and Lily went downstairs and took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in the fire and yelled _"Hogwarts headmaster's office."_ And in a flash of green flames they were gone. When they arrived in the headmaster's office they both sat down in their appointed seats and watched the headmaster curiously as to figure out why he had asked them there. Dumbledore smiled at them and welcomed them back to Hogwarts yet another time and offered them some lemon drops his eyes twinkling madly. James thought _"Damn I should have brought some sunglasses with the way his eyes keep twinkling."_

"_Thanks Albus, but why did you summon us? Have you found out something about Harry?"_ James asked instead of voicing his thoughts.

"_I'm sorry to tell you that I have no news for you on poor Harry, his lifestone is still black. But that is not why I called you here."_ Albus said. A lifestone is a magical item that, when linked to someone's soul, will glow bright as long as the person is still alive and will shatter when they die. Dumbledore had connected this lifestone to young Harry Potter when he was just a child and because of that they knew that Harry was still alive, but they had no idea why it had turned black instead of glowing normally.

"_Then why did you ask us here?" _Lily asked with a smile, she had always liked the old headmaster, he was like a grandfather to her, he was like a grandfather to basically the whole magical society.

"_You see, Severus has agreed to take over the DADA lessons and as such I'm one potion teacher short. And if my memory is correct Lily was quite good in potions and charms, so I wanted to ask you personally if you wanted to come and teach at Hogwarts?" _Dumbledore asked with a glint in his eye.

"_Oh my, that is quite an offer, teaching would certainly be more interesting than being at home all the time, but I don't know what Damy would think of it."_ Lily said.

"_If you would like to teach then I think you should take the offer, and I also think we shouldn't tell Damy about it, it will be quite a surprise for him when you sit there at the teacher's table. Oh I wish I could see his face when he finds out." _James said with laughter in his voice. Lily couldn't help but laugh too at the thought of her son's face when he would find out about it.

"_So I take it you will take the job?" _Dumbledore asked. Lily just nodded with a happy smile.

"_Good, then if you follow me I will show you your quarters and let you get settled in there. And before I forget, there is an order meeting later tonight at the HQ." _Dumbledore said.

"_We'll be there, as always."_ James said as they stood up to go inspect Lily's new room.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Later in the HQ**

There were lots of people gathered in the living room of Grimmauld place and they stood around chatting and waiting for the meeting to begin. The doors opened and Dumbledore walked in with Snape and Moody in tow. Dumbledore stood before the people gathered and coughed a couple of times so they would quiet down.

"_My friends, Snape has come with some dire news for me. Voldemort has launched another attack against a muggle shopping center and people are getting more and more afraid of him since his return. Since his revival from the cursed diary that possessed and killed poor Ginevra Weasley he has become more and more bold in his attacks. I fear that the muggles will soon gain knowledge of our world. Even though this are troubled times we must concentrate on finding Harry Potter so he can be returned to his rightful place among his family and as the savior of our world! Only he can stop Tom in the end!" _Dumbledore preached to his followers as he popped another lemon drop in his mouth. There were three people in the back of the room who weren't really as enthusiastic as the others, it was Sirius, Moody, and Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks was a rather new addition to Dumbledore's little order of fried turkey and was becoming increasingly annoyed with their leader. She thought they didn't do anything about the real problems and just wasted their time on finding Harry Potter who was nowhere to be found.

"_Can you believe he says just about the same crap every time and everyone is still cheering for him and follows him blindly like some frickin' sheep?"_ Tonks asked Moody and Sirius.

"_It's quite amazing, just because of his numerous rewards and his title as the leader of the light no one seems to be able through the grandfatherly facade. You don't need an eye like mine to see through all that. The old codger could turn the tide of the whole war if he just could be bothered with it, but he just keep thinking about having a sixteen year old boy that might very well be dead save us all. Is he afraid of dirtying his hands?" _ Moody ground out. Sirius just nodded thoughtfully.

"_Even if we find Harry I wouldn't even dream of throwing him into the middle of this war, I can't understand how James and Lily can be so blind an follow him, it saddens me to see them like this."_ Sirius said whit his head down and a frown on his face. While they had been talking the meeting was already coming to an end since there was no new information and they had decided to do nothing, just like all the other times. All the people scattered out of the living room to go back home and soon the house was empty save for Sirius. He went to the kitchen and took a shot of fire whiskey and downed it in one gulp.

"_Harry, wherever you are, I hope you have it better than you would have it in this place."_ He said to himself and sighed. He put away the fire whiskey and went upstairs to get some sleep.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Just before bedtime in Dumbledore's office**

Dumbledore was sitting in his chair talking to himself and his "phoenix". No one knew the truth but the phoenix was actually a chicken that he had put an illusion on and given a necklace with a portkey with some special flame illusions, not that he would admit that to anyone even if they did find out about it. Such was the ways of the revered grandfatherly headmaster of Hogwarts, deceit and lies all the way as long as it held him popular.

"_Now if only I could find Harry I could have him do all the work for me and my reputation would still be intact. The people in the order are still following me as they are supposed to, but the public is starting to waver in their faith, and there seems to be some problems with that trio that always stand in the same corner. Maybe I should arrange an accident for them? Probably not, that would be too suspicious, I'll just wait and see if they can be manipulated like the rest of the order, with time they too will become faithful followers of me! But it all comes down to finding Harry, Oh life would be so much easier for me if only I could find him and he would return and let himself be trained into the perfect martyr to take down Voldemort." _ He mused out loud. His chicken gave a high pitched shriek but thanks to the illusions it sounded like a musical thrill of a phoenix. Dumbledore took one last look at the clock and prepared himself for a wild night. That was another one of Dumbledore's secrets, his alter ego, Dumb La Dora, a popular drag queen in some of the more shadier parts of muggle england. It was truly a wonder what a few illusions here and there could do.

_ XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

**In Riddle Manor**

Lord Voldemort sat on his throne in the throne room with his inner circle standing in a semicircle around him. They were all nervous of any punishment but they stood still with their heads bowed. Voldemort bored his gaze into one of the Death Eaters which sent a chill up said Death Eaters spine.

"_Severus, what news do you have for me about the muggle-loving old fool?"_ Voldemort asked in a cold voice.

"_My lord, Dumbledore is still doing nothing but looking for Harry Potter. He simply won't believe that you killed him that night."_ Severus replied.

_"I know for a fact that i killed him, no one survives the killing curse, especially a killing curse from me!"_ Voldemort hissed.

_"Yes my lord, I do not doubt your power. But my lord, may i come with a humble suggestion?"_ Severus Snape asked.

_"Since you have not failed me yet, you may speak. But be quick about it!"_ Voldemort replied with a sneer on his face.

_"Well since Dumbledore and his little order ain't doing anything to fight against you, maybe it's time we take the fight to them. So far we have just spread terror by attacking muggle villages and other small targets, I think it would be quite easy to show the wizarding world it's weakness by performing a major attack against a larger target, for example Hogsmeade. It will probably also make people flow to your side for protection and power."_ Snape explained. Voldemort looked thoughtful for a moment before a grim smile spread across his face.

_"Your idea has merit, I think I will personally attend to this raid. If the muggle-loving old fool dares to show his face I will crush him once and for all. No one can stand before my might!"_ Voldemort hissed. Snape quickly walked back to his place in the semi circle with his head still bowed and took his place while they waited for Voldemort's orders.

_"Since i will be going to this raid myself the success rate will be close to 100, but we will still take our most skilled Death Eaters with us. Avery, Macnair! You two will gather the forces, see to it that you bring the most powerful and the inner circle, but also take some of the newer recruits, they need the experience. We will be apparating to Hogsmeade in two hours! The rest of you are dismissed for now."_ Voldemort ordered. The members of the inner circle quickly scattered and went to prepare themselves for the upcoming raid. Voldemort was left alone in the throne room and he sat there and thought about the best way to execute this attack.

_"Wormtail! Get over here!"_ Bellowed Voldemort. A few seconds later a short and chubby man came into the room and bowed deeply before Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robe.

_"Wormtail, Gather the emergency portkeys and bring them here, I want our forces to be able to make a quick escape if it would come to that." _Voldemort said.

_"Yes my lord, i will not fail you!"_ Wormtail's squeaky voice replied as he scuttled away and started to leave the room. When he had almost made it to the door he heard Voldemort say _"See that you don't or you will face heavy punishment!" _Wormtail just stuttered out a _"Yes milord."_ And quickly left the room to get the portkeys. As soon as he entered the storage room he quickly started to place the portkeys in a bottomless bag and when he was done he closed the door and went back to Voldemort's chamber. Upon entering he bowed low and put the bag on the floor before Voldemort. Voldemort dismissed him and counted the portkeys lying in the bag, there was 40 of them, _"That should be enough for this raid"_ he thought. He conjured a table and with a flick of his wand the portkeys flew up and lined themselves neatly on the table. With that done he just sat down at his throne and started thinking of strategies and possible scenarios and problems. After a while there was a knock on the doors which brought him out of his thoughts.

"_You may enter."_ Voldemort hissed out. The doors opened and Lucius Malfoy entered the room and bowed low before his lord.

"_My lord, Avery and Macnair are done picking out the Death Eaters that will be attending this raid. All in all they picked 30 Death Eaters not counting the Inner Circle."_ Lucius informed his lord.

"_That is good news. Now go gather the Inner Circle, I need to explain the major strategy to this attack and then we should be good to go."_ Voldemort ordered.

"_As you wish, my lord."_ Lucius bowed low once again and then quickly left Voldemort's throne room only to reappear after a little while with the entire Inner Circle in tow.

When they had gone through all of their strategies and targets they called in the rest of the attack force and explained how the attack was supposed to be handled and everyone got their emergency portkey.

"_Now then, my loyal Death Eaters. Let us show the wizarding world why they should fear us!"_ Voldemort hissed and the Death Eaters all cheered. _"Let the attack begin!"_ Voldemort said and the Death Eaters chorused _"Yes my lord."_ The sound of numerous apparitions was heard until the throne room was empty save for the dark lord. He lazily stood up and went to his study chamber and took his own emergency portkey from a drawer, and with a dark smile he too apparated straight into the already chaotic Hogsmeade.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**At the same time in Hogsmeade**

Minerva McGonagall was sitting inside The Three Broomsticks sipping on a pinkish drink, she had done all the preparations for the upcoming school year and therefore thought that she deserved a drink to relax after all that work. A man was about to exit The Three Broomsticks when the door suddenly exploded and the man was covered in splinters and fell to the ground in a bloody mess. The room immediately erupted into chaos and people started running everywhere just to be taken down by the laughing Death Eaters. McGonagall acted in her usual calm manner, activating her Order of the Phoenix portkey, and appeared inside her office in Hogwarts. She tried flooing Dumbledore but she couldn't get through the wards. _"Strange... Since when does Dumbledore put up wards on the floo network?"_ She thought as she started running towards the headmaster's office. When she finally reached Dumbledore's office she yelled the password to the gargoyle which seemingly sensed that she was in a real hurry because it immediately sprang to life and jumped away from the path of the distraught transfiguration teacher. When McGonagall finally had climbed the stairs and threw the door open to Dumbledore's office she started yelling _"Albus! I've got bad news! There's an atta..."_ And she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and just stared at the very strangely dressed Dumbledore. When Dumbledore heard her come in yelling about something he of course turned towards her, but when she suddenly stopped yelling, something hit him, he still looked like Dumb La Dora! _"Damn, this didn't wasn't supposed to happen!"_ He thought as he looked sadly at McGonagall and said _"I didn't wish it would come to this, I'm really sorry Minerva."_ When she looked shocked at him he raised his wand and fired of a stunner at her that caught her straight in the chest and she slumped to the ground unconscious. Dumbledore quickly undid all the glamours and spells he had on himself, when he looked like himself again he cast two spells in rapid succession towards McGonagall, **"Enervate, Obliviate!"** Just as she jerked awake the obliviate spell struck her and her eyes glazed over. _"You did not see anything strange when you entered this room."_ She just nodded and suddenly she returned to normal and started shouting again.

"_Albus! Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade! We need to gather the order and help the people that are fighting there!"_ She yelled. Albus repressed the instinct to cover his ears and stood up abruptly from the chair he had seated himself in. The attack came as a big surprise to him, as he didn't think Voldemort would dare attack any major targets and he hadn't heard anything from Snape.

"_We must go at once! I'll gather the order, you go there in advance and see how the battle is going!"_ And with that he activated the Medallion that all the order members had and changed his medallion to say Hogsmeade which also changed all the others so all the order members would know where the attack was. McGonagall noticed that her medallion started to vibrate and then quickly rushed off to apparate to Hogsmeade. Albus waited for a little while to give his order members a chance to get there before him, _"personal safety first after all."_ He thought, and then he took Fawkes out of the cage and activated the portkey on the bird.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**At Hogsmeade**

Voldemort watched his Death Eaters wreak havoc and cast blasting curses at the buildings, what little resistance there was from the townsfolk was easily dealt with and now he mostly stood there and waited for the order and the aurors to arrive. Suddenly there was numerous cracks as the order members started to arrive, they quickly noticed the Death Eaters and started to attack with their stunning spells. Voldemort looked at the battle between his minions and the order and started to growl, his minions, the Death Eaters, were only casting stunning spells and weak offensive spells too, except for the inner circle members of course, they knew how to handle a battle.

"_Death Eaters! What is this cowardice? Are you afraid of jail or something? Stop casting useless spells! Aim to maim or kill! This is how it's done!"_ **"Avada Kedavra!, Exturbo Arduro!"** The Death Eater recruits saw the green light hit an order member and he fell lifeless to the ground, and then the flames from the other spell lashed out like a flamethrower and some of the order members' robes caught fire which caused some chaos amongst the ranks of the light forces. This gave the recruits somewhat of a morale boost and they too started to fire the killing curse and the pain curse. This made it rather difficult for the order to get anything done as they had to start dodging and conjuring objects instead of fighting back. This went on for a while, Voldemort didn't actually cast many spells since he was saving his stamina until Dumbledore would arrive, when the aurors arrived the Death Eaters were greatly outnumbered but still held their own as the light forces only fired light oriented curses and jinxes. But suddenly there was a flash of flame and Dumbledore himself stood their in all his glory, as much glory one can have with multicolored robes and a purple pointed hat with twinkling stars on it. Dumbledore was very powerful for his age and managed to turn the tide of the battle quite fast. He was probably even more powerful than Voldemort himself was right now since Voldemort was in the body of his young self from the diary, but his power would rise with time as he got accustomed to this body. Voldemort started making his way towards Dumbledore and when he reached him he engaged him in a one on one duel. This was a very even duel, since even though Dumbledore was superior in power and knowledge Voldemort was a lot faster and was a genius at strategies and tactics and the dark arts were quite a bit more efficient than the light sided spells Dumbledore threw his way.

"_We meet again, Professor, but this time I wont hold back."_ Voldemort hissed between his spellcasting.

"_Indeed we do, that body of yours reminds me of how you were as a pupil at Hogwarts, powerful and ambitious. It saddens me to see how you have succumbed to the dark arts. You could have been a magnificent person if it weren't for your quest for immortality."_ Dumbledore managed to preach while still casting spells.

The battle between the light forces and the Death Eaters had come to an halt and everyone was staring at the battle and the amazing power that was displayed between Voldemort and Dumbledore.

Voldemort conjured a shield against the volley of stunning curses that came from Dumbledore and threw a crucio before he apparated behind Dumbledore and continued his assault from there. Dumbledore had no choice but to jump out of the way from the Crucio and had to create a complex golden shield that began to crack when the barrage of spells hit it. Even though they didn't show any sign of exhaustion they both knew that their magical reserves wouldn't hold for very long considering the power they had to put into every spell. Voldemort knew that his reserves would go out before Dumbledore's and started surveying the battle of the others, he snarled with anger as he saw that everyone was just standing and staring at their duel and wasn't doing anything. This little loss of concentration was everything that Dumbledore needed and Voldemort saw as a blasting hex was quickly closing in on him and he knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge or conjure a shield in time, he twisted so that the spell hit him in the shoulder and snarled in pain as the spell exploded against his shoulder. Now normally a blasting spell wouldn't have been able to do much damage towards Voldemort as he had enchanted his robes to absorb spell damage, but Dumbledore had such power behind his spells that even Voldemort's enchantments couldn't handle it and the spell tore through the enchantments on his robe and exploded. Voldemort now had an impressive hole in his shoulder and blood was quickly pouring out of it, knowing that he couldn't possibly win anymore without the use of his arm he yelled for his Death Eaters to retreat, and as they activated their portkeys and disappeared Voldemort took his wand in his other hand and pointed it towards the sky and yelled **"Morsmordre"** and a large dark mark appeared in the sky, everyone looked up towards the mark and Voldemort used the distraction to activate his own emergency portkey. When the order noticed that the Death Eaters were gone they too quickly apparated or portkeyed away, as they too were an illegal vigilante group. Dumbledore stood there for a moment surveying the aftermath of the battle. It had indeed been a victory for the Death Eaters since there were only one captured Death Eater, the others that had been stunned had been enervated by the inner circle when everyone else was watching the duel between the him and Voldemort. On the other side, there were numerous corpses but they were mostly aurors since the aurors didn't go into full defense mode as soon there is some illegal curses flying. But Dumbledore was still content with the results of this battle, _"None of the inner circle members of the order had been killed, the cannon fodder can easily be replaced, and it was good experience for the rest of the members too. Now I just need to gather the order for an emergency meeting, hmm... I might still have time for some amusement in the muggle world afterwards. Splendid!"_ He thought to himself as he set the medallion to gather the order to the HQ.

**Back in Azjol-Nerub, Morsul's chamber.**

Morsul had just woken up and was stretching lazily on his bed when his father entered the room. Morsul didn't notice him before suddenly the air seemed to get very cold and his bed was encased in a perfect layer of ice. He jumped away from the bed with a yelp of surprise and stared angrily at his father.

"_What was that for? That bed isn't going to be the same anytime soon!"_ Morsul growled.

"_Well I thought it was time to get your lazy arse out of bed."_ Arthas said with a smirk

"_Who are you calling lazy?!"_ Morsul yelled with mock anger and charged at his father, fist held high in a striking position. Arthas moved so quickly that his movement seemed more like a blur and suddenly Morsul was lying on the cold granite floor with his arms crossed over his chest and his face pressed to the floor.

"_Son, it will take many years before you even stand a chance against me in a fight, be it for real or for fun"_ Arthas gloated while putting on an evil smile.

"_Okay okay! I give up! Just let me go!"_ Morsul begged.

"_What is the magic word to make such things happen?"_ Arthas asked, and if anything his evil smile turned into an even more evil smile.

"_NO! I won't say that! Not to you of all people! If you force me to, there will be hell to pay!"_ Morsul yelled.

"_Oh but that wouldn't be as fun you see. Now face your humiliation!"_ Arthas said with a laugh.

"_Alright alright. Could you kindly let me go, pleaaase?"_ Morsul said with a very long intonation on the "please" and a scowl on his face. After having basked enough in his son's humiliation Arthas quickly let him go and moved towards the door, but just before he went out of the room he said.

"_Now eat your breakfast and come meet me at the main gates, I have some things I want to show you." _

Morsul just nodded and went to the kitchens to have his breakfast. The breakfast was simply some bread and milk. The fact that they even bothered to have breakfast in this place was because of The Cult of the Damned. The Cult of the Damned is a band of mortals committed to serving the undead and as they were mortal they still had the basic need for nutrition. Morsul didn't really need any food but it still energized him even if he could live without it. While eating he started wondering about what his father wanted to show him, _"could be anything really." _Having finished his breakfast he made his way back to his room and checked his armor and put it on, now looking like a real son of the Lich King, he made his way to the main gates where his father was waiting for him. Arthas just nodded to him and started to walk towards the main gates, that opened seemingly by themselves as he got close, and Morsul followed after him out into the cold and snowy lands of Northrend. When they had walked some miles they came to a large hill, when they stood on the peak they could see all the way back to the main gates of Azjol-Nerub, it was an impressive sight with the Nerubian architecture standing up from the frozen ground and leading down into the earth. The wind was howling, snow flew in the wind and the temperature was freezing but neither of them seemed to feel the cold, Arthas looked at Morsul and saw that he was taken by the sight.

"_Impressive isn't it?"_ Arthas stated more than asked.

"_It's beautiful."_ Morsul replied.

"_But it wasn't the sight that I brought you out here for, as impressive as it might be, no I have something I want to teach you, but first I think I'll show you an example of what you will be able to do with this skill when your magic has matured."_ And with that he started gathering energy in his sword which seemingly froze and started to glow with a soft blue light. Morsul was stunned by the sheer power gathered and watched with awe as his father slammed his sword about two feet into the frozen earth. Cracks started to appear in the ice below the hill and from the depths emerged a creature that he had only heard of from his father and other members of The Scourge, he had never seen anything so awe inspiring and terrifying at the same time.

"_Whoa... That is soo cool!" _Morsul exclaimed to his amused father.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the second chapter. If you're wondering about something in the story or if you have any ideas you'd like to share with me or if you've written an omake that you'd like me to publish feel free to tell me in a review or pm. If you're wondering about something and don't dare ask me about it out of fear of one thing or the other, you can usually find pretty much anything about the realm of Warcraft on .

And for last, I know it's a cliffhanger but anyone who can guess what the creature is will get a cookie! HINT you will probably know what it is if you've seen the WOTLK cinematic trailer that blizzard has released. That's all from me for now, hope you liked this chapter. )


End file.
